Transceivers or other electrical circuitry having integrated optical components, e.g., a transmit optical subassembly (TOSA) of a transceiver, generally require assembly and attachment of the various components such as a laser component with electrical and photonics chips. Arranging the individual components to have a small collective footprint can provide several benefits such as electrical power savings, improved performance, and a reduced package size.
To minimize the footprint, it may be ideal to attach the laser component and electrical chip onto the same photonic chip using direct solder connections. However, in some cases a direct solder attachment is not feasible, e.g., due to varying temperature requirements for different solders and the potential for contaminating the laser component through reflow and cleaning processes.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.